Construction accessories come in a variety of different configurations, shapes and sizes, and serve a variety of different functions in both interior and exterior construction applications. Construction accessories have various uses such as supporting panels, supporting coatings of construction fluid materials, producing durable straight lines, smooth curves and arches, providing soffit ventilation, controlling expansion and contraction, and protecting comers and edges. Construction accessories further protect and preserve edges of construction panels, such as wallboard, from impact and condensation. Examples of construction accessories include corner beads, casing beads, control joints, expansion (slip) joints, channel reveals, soffit vents, shadow reveals, drip reveals, vented drip reveals, weep screeds, L-beads, J-beads, arc beads, panel edges and drip casing beads. The construction accessories are typically extruded or molded from a variety of different materials such as aluminum, zinc, galvanized steel, and various polymer and vinyl compounds.
Construction accessories typically include at least one flange which is configured to extend adjacent to a construction panel or substrate. Many construction accessories are additionally intended for use with construction fluid materials such as stucco, plaster, finishing compounds and polymer or cement-based matrixes. The flanges of such construction accessories are typically manufactured with perforations or apertures extending through the flange to allow the construction fluid materials to flow through the apertures and bond or anchor to the construction panel or substrate. However, because the flange often abuts the substrate, the construction fluid material does not adequately flow between the flange and the construction panel or substrate. As a result, the amount of construction fluid material between the flange and the substrate is insufficient to properly bond to the substrate. Consequently, the construction fluid material cracks upon drying and hardening.
This problem is exacerbated when the flange is made out of a vinyl compound such as polyvinylchloride and when the construction fluid material is relatively thin such as with cement matrixes including high quantities of the acrylic modifiers. Construction accessories formed from vinyl compounds such as polyvinylchloride (PVC) are generally preferred over construction accessories formed from other materials such as zinc, aluminum or galvanized steel due to several factors such as the durability, corrosion resistance, solid color, paint adhesion properties, ignition resistance, electrical conductivity, impact resistance, and expansion and contraction characteristics. Moreover, construction accessories formed from vinyl compounds are generally less expensive as compared to equivalent products manufactured in galvanized steel, zinc or aluminum. However, forming adequate bonds to construction accessories formed from vinyl compounds is extremely difficult. As a result, some construction accessories formed from vinyl compounds have been provided with striations. These striations have a V-shaped cross-section and are conventionally formed in surfaces of the construction accessories facing away from the construction panel or substrate. Each striation has converging side surfaces which are spaced apart from one another slightly less than 1/16 of a inch at the top of the V-shaped cross-section. Despite the purported advantages of striations, such striations do not effectively increase the bonding of cement modified construction fluid materials to construction accessories formed from vinyl compounds.